rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goldfield
Main Article: On the Goldfield And here is the very goldfield where Emma's husband has disappeared. As it's turned out, he's not the only one who disappeared in the area. Natives living near still believe that something dangerous lives on the field and don't approach it without special amulets. Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get 'Quests' A Dangerous Meeting Butler Alfred: It seems there's a grain of truth in the natives' frightening stories about the cursed place. A poltergeist has frightened them so much. Apparently, gold miners have suffered from the evil spirit so they avoid this place. But we won't give up because of such nonsense. '' *Banish any poltergeist from The Goldfield. ''Butler Alfred: All has turned out not as frightening as it seemed to be. You seem to have just saved The Goldfield from the curse. Soon there wil be crowds of gold-seekers here. 'Communication Module' Melissa: We could examine the secret technical system operating on The Goldfield in the Valley of Spirits. We have the components - you can make them work. Then we might connect with the real owners of the Valley of Spirits. And they are not spirits. *Get 3 Nugget-Ring from Emma. *Get 3 Nugget-Heart from Emma. *Create the Communication Module. Melissa: Have you succeeded in hacking the protective system of the Valley of Spirits? It is already clear that it tracks the appearance of outsiders and sends them away through the managed portal. Space Technology Butler Alfred: Someone is trying to prevent us from hacking the protective system of the Valley of Spirits. But he's acting very primitively. Does he believe that another poltergeist will make us retreat? *Banish any poltergeist from The Goldfield. Butler Alfred: While you were dealing with the poltergeist, Melissa was examining the systems discovered on The Goldfield in the Valley of Spirits. She believes that humanity can't produce anything like that - some materials can be obtained only in space. 'Navigation Device' The Protection Against People Melissa: Alien guests were trying to protect their territory from people: they have created a security system affecting the human brain. They frightened the Indians living near. They lure a poltergeist here. Therefore, Emma's husband is still hiding. *Banish any poltergeist from The Goldfield. Melissa: Now we have a real chance to save Emma's husband. We are trying to decipher his records to understand where he has hidden. He took food and water, but I am afraid he's running out of time - we must hurry up! 'A Little Gold' Butler Alfred: Emma's husband disappeared in one of the mines having collapsed the entrance. He left secret messages to be found. Make the device pointing to his hidden shelter, and Emma having called for help will free the captive. Then they will leave this place. *Get 3 Gold Miner's Compass from Emma. *Get 3 Mechanical Watch from Emma. *Create the Navigation Device. Butler Alfred: Now we know exactly where to find Emma's husband. He is alive! Help is on the way. We should not be afraid of the aliens, but shouldn't stay here for long. Emma will take a bit of gold dust to pay off her debts and start a new happy life. Get the Reward! ''See On the Goldfield for contents of chest.'' Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.